7B the series
by Jocephine
Summary: kesomplakan anak - anak kelas 7B bersama guru-gurunya yang tentunya SOMPLAK!
1. Chapter 1

-ruang guru- .

"Di dalam kotak ini ada nama – nama kelas yang akan kalian ajar pada jam ke 5 sampai 9. Silahkan ambil satu per satu dimulai dari SooMan." Ucap Pak Kepala Sekolah lagi.

Lalu sooman pun mengambil sebuah kertas bertuliskan

.

.

.

7B

.

.

.

Kelas paling somplak + berisik..

_**Title: hari hampir setahunnya 7B 2012-2013**_

_**Main Cast: **_

_**Yeoja : Taeyeon,Sunny,Tiffany,Hyoyeon , Yuri,Yoona , Sooyoung , Seohyun , Jessica , Luna , Amber , Victoria.**_

_**Namja : Leeteuk , Heechul , Hankyung , Kangin , Shindong , Sungmin , Donghae , Eunhyuk , Ryeowook , Yunho , Jaejoong , Yoochun , Junsu , Changmin.**_

_**Genre : Molla**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Length : oneshoot**_

_**Warning : OOC , typo(s) , EYD ga beraturan , kata – kata umpatan yang tak pantas diucapkan #DONTRAIDISATHOME , judul sama cerita ga cocok , gaje , alur ga jelas , abal , pake bahasa gawl.**_

_**Summary: ketika 7b ngerusuh di kelas Soo Man. Apa yang terjadi? **_

NYOT NYOT DIKENYOT NYOT

Bel pelajaran ke 5 pun berbunyi pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan telah berakhir seluruh anggota kelas 7b sangat bahagia ga ketolong ampe pingsan #okeinilebay terpampang nyata seorang guru telah menunggu di depan dengan yang kelihatannya hanya botak yang moncorokodot uhlala ihi~

(Soo Man masuk kelas)

"ZHAO SHANG HAO LAO SHIIIIII!" koor seluruh kelas 7b

"Zuo xia"

(lao shi alias Soo Man duduk)

"WAKIL MANA WAKIL?!"dengan suara menggelegarnya

Lalu Tiffany dan Yoona segera menghampiri Soo Man "kenapa lao shi?" kata mereka serempak

"ini udah bikin belom?" sambil ngasigh buku yang tulisannya cetar menggelegar ihi

"udah lao shi" kata Tiffanhy dengan muka watados

"yaudah duduk!" kata Soo Man ke Tiffany dan sementara itu Yoona mengambil bukunya dan Tiffany balik ke tempat duduk dengan tampang cape ati ga ketolong karena tiap minggu juga gitu -_-

Sementara itu…

Leeteuk menghampiri sooman "Laoshi.. laoshi.!"

"BERISIIKK!" sooman ngambek dengan kelas cetar ini.

"Ampun qaqa." Kata Leeteuk seraya membuat tanda kupu – kupu di dada.

"UDAH SEMUANYA CEPET TULIS YANG DIBUKU BOLEH PINJEM LAO SHI APA GA WAKIL TERSERAH LU 2 MINGGU LGI GW PERIKSA" kata Soo Man yang gahol

Lalu Tiffany menghampiri Sunny dan berkata "Aku duduk sini ya." Lalu duduk di sebelah Sunny yang memang sebelahnya kosong -_-.

Lalu Shindong berteriak kepada tiffany "Tiff! Bukumu dirobek sama Heechul!"

Lalu Tiffany langsung protes dan minta balik bukunya. Dan saat Heechul mengembalikan iaa melempar bukunya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun dan dengan muka watados.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah adegan pelemparan buku Tiffany , Sunny , Amber , Hyoyeon dan Hankyung meledek Sooman dengan berkata "Hei Kamu! Inlandeer!" dengan nada orang Belanda saat menjajah Indonesia -_-.

Saat kelas 7b lg dalam puncak keributan tiba2 sooman bilang "CEPET CATET! SEMINGGU LAGI LAOSHI PERIKSA!"

"WUUUUUUU!" sorakan murid kelas 7B dengan kompak.

"LABIL LU SHI!"Yuri pun protes.

"TAUK! PEHAPE!" ryeowook protes keras.

"GAJE AKHH!" Taeyeon protes juga.

"REMPONG LU SHI!" donghae yang biasanya kalem sekarang ikutan protes.

"LALALA GW GA DENGER." Hankyung yang biasannya nurut sama Sooman kali ini protes.

"TAUK AKHH GELAP!" Hyoyeon

"MODUS LU SHI!" Sunny.

"GA GREGET LU SHI!" Tiffany.

"KAMPRET LU SHI!." Kata Jessica yang lagi hobi main bola.

"KNALPOT BOCHOR DASAR!" Sungmin.

"GUCI TIONGKOK LO!" Eunhyuk

"GUE JEJELIN SILET LU!" Changmin.

"HALAAHH! GENDANG MESJID DASAR!" Junsu.

"BELOM PERNAH KESELEK GOLOK HAH?!" Yunho.

"PUSER ANOA!" Yoochun.

"BINTANG BULAN MESJID!" Jajeoong.

"DAKI TOMCATTT!" Shindong.

"BAKIAK FIRAUN!" Kangin.

"TOAK MESJID GA CUCOK LU!" Heechul dengan suara gemulainya.

"GA UNYU LU!" Victoria.

"GA NYIMI AKHH!" Seohyun.

"AUTIS LU SHI!" Luna.

"GA BENER LAH LU!" Yoona.

"GA KETJEH LU SHI!" Sooyoung.

"SARAP LU SHI!" Amber.

"BOTAK LU SHI!" Leeteuk.

"WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak seluruh murid LAGI. Pikir aja apa ga capek jadi guru punya murid kayak gini? xD

"LAOSHI NGAMBEK GA YAAAA?" teriak Jaejoong.

"BERISIKK! DIEM!" Sooman ngambek /.\

"Ampun qaqa." Kata mereka serempak seraya membuat tanda kupu – kupu di dada.

Lalu mereka semua tertawa terbahak – bahak sampai Yoochun nabrak tembok gegara kekerasan ketawa -_-.

Kelas yang sarap. Mungkin teriakan SooMan bikin bel istirahat geter – geter ga jelas xD.

NYOT NYOT DIKENYOT NYOT~

"CHI LI!" Teriak Leeteuk yang cetar.

Lalu semua murid berdiri dan sooman berdiri di tengah.

"XIE XIE LAOSHI , LAOSHI HAO CHI!" teriak mereka dan sebagian mereka keluar sebelum ucapan itu selesai -_-. Mungkin kelas 7B menganggap SooMan makanan yang hao chi -_-.

-end-

**Ini FF kedua saya yang mengandung unsur gajelas pake banget -_-.**

**Semoga kelas 7B angkatan 12-13 makin jaya dan semua naik kelas. AMIIINN #curcol.**

**Makasi buat semua readers yang uda baca + ripiuw FF gaje bin aneh ini -_-.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Pelajaran Minah

Cast : seperti chapter awal (?) #smacked

Genre : Tentukan sendiri ^^

Rated : T menjurus ke K (?)

Warning : OOC berlebihan , typo (s), gaje , memyebabkan pusing , mual , muntah2 , ketawa tapi ga ketawa /? , EYD ga beraturan, alur ga jelas , pake bahasa gawl , judul sama cerita ga ada satu kesatuan -_-.

A/N : Saya kembali lagi setelah beberapa saat hiatus. Maklum anak kece , sibuk B). yaudah cukup saya ngoche2 gajelas disini. Mending kita liat apa yang yang terjadi di kelas somplak kesayangan kita ini ^^.

.

.

.

.

Nyot nyot di kenyot nyot~

Lagi – lagi bel norak itu terdengar. Setelah semua murid masuk kelas masuklah guru yang sangat unyu nyimi nan baik hati.

"SIAP! BERI JALAN!" /? Terdengar suara Leeteuk berkoar – koar. Harusnya beri salam kan? Kenapa beri jalan? Karena kelas 7B semua ngumpul di depan papan tulis menghalangi jalan Minah ssaem –".

-SEKIP TAIM-

"Hari ini saya ingin membahas tentang ulangan yang baru dibagikan kemarin. KELUAIN SEKARANG" kata Minah ssaem.

"YAH SAYA GA BAWAAAAA" Hampir setengah kelas tidak membawa ulangan yang dibbagikan -_-.

"Ya sudah. Yang bawa keluarkan!"

Setelah Minah menjelaskan jawaban yang benar dari nomor 2 banyak anak yang sudah dipanggil kedepan untuk mengulang jawaban Tiffany sudah sibuk menulis jawaban yang benar (?). setelah menulis Tiffaany diajak ngobrol sama Ryeowook. Setelah terus ngobrol akhirnya Minah memanggil Ryeowook dan menyuruhnya mengulang jawaban yang benar disitu Tiffany ngafalin MATI MATIAN itu jawban soalnya dia tau bakal dipanggil abis Ryeowook. DAN BENAR /prok prok/ Tiffany disuruh maju dan Tiffany bisa ihi dan minah ngomong "LOLOS" dengan tidak nyantainya -_,-

Setelah terkumpul 4 korban Minah yaitu Shindong , Ryeowook , Junsu dan Jaejoong , Minah menyuruh Yunho , Sunny dan Yuri memberikan pendapat jika mereka menjadi guru dan mempunyai murid gajelas seperti mereka berempat yang dihukum.

"Ya kesel lah!" Yunho berkata dengan santaiinya.

"Kesel lah! Buang buang waktu dan uang!" Sunny.

"Kesel banget!" Yuri.

Setelah menyuruh Yunho Sunny dan Yuri duduk, Minah menyuruh Amber , Yoochun dan Hankyung berpendapat dengan pertanyaan yang sama (?).

"Kesel pake banget!" Hankyung.

"kesel pasti udah dijelasin masih pada ga ngerti! Kalo saya jadi ssaem bakal saya gantung mereka noh di pohon toge." Kata Amber seraya menunjuk pohon kelapa dilapangan sekolah.

" Ya biasa aja." Kata Yoochun dengan santainya.

"Kok biasa aja?" tanya Minah penasaran.

"Ya biasa aja." Kata Yoochun dengan polosnya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu Amber dan Hankyung silahkan duduk. Yoochun kamu berdiri saja!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA " ketawa menggelegar dari seluruh kelas menggema. Yoochun hanya bisa menerima nasib diperlakukan seperti ini.

"kenapa kalian ga perhatikan daritadi?"

"….." hening sejenak.

Lalu Minah menyuruh Leeteuk sebagai pertanggung jawaban untuk mengulaang jawaban yang singkat , tepat dan benar. Saat Minah menanyakan kembali jawabannya kepada 4 namja yang keyeoja yeojaan tersebut.

Tetapi semua tetep ga bisa -_-

Akhir nya Minah memberi tugas pada 4 anak itu yaitu memungut 100 sampah dalam waktu 2 hari

Semua murid ketawa dan raut muka shock dari 4 anak itu tak terkalahkan (?)

"yasudah sekarang kalian silahkan duduk" kata minah

Setelah semua anak duduk Minah menyuruh dan memaksa (?) semua murid membuka buku paket halaman 183

"ssaem Yoochun ga dikasih duduk? Kata Donghae

"oh iya! Ssaem lupa! Yoochun silahkan duduk" kata Minah menahan ketawanya

"HHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" ketawa 1 kelas yang sungguh sangat menggelegar itu pun keluar karena Yoochun ga dikasih duduk setelah 30 menit mungkin pantatnya gempor (?)

"abis tadi ditanya malah bilang biasa aja sih" kata Minah ngambek

"saya tuh guru tersabar di Smschool" kata Minah dengan Pdnya

"engga ssaem yang paling sabar mah Yoochun" kata Ryeowook sambil jalan ke Minah ssaem

"yaudah deh Yoochun pertama ssaem yang kedua YA?YA?" muka memelas Minah ssaem mengalah.

.

.

.

.

"Ketua kelas siapa?" tanya Minah ssaem.

"Hah? Saya." Sahut Leeteuk dengan muka madesu nya.

"Maju ke depan!" perintah Minah.

"Wakil ketua kelas?" tanya Minah.

"Saya." Yunho maju ke depan dengan PD nya .-.

"Hmm.. Sekretaris?"tanya Minah lagi.

"Kami ssaem." Sahut Yuri dan Victoria.

"Bendahara?"

Hankyung dan Sooyoung maju ke depan.

"Disini ada seksi apa saja?"

"Keamanan , Olahraga sama Liturgi." Balas Leeteuk.

"Jangan lupa ada seksi sekali." Teriak Ryeowook.

"Oke. Yang merasa seksi yang disebutkan Leeteuk tadi berdiri di pojokan kanan.

Kibum , Donghae dan Sunny langsung berdiri di pojokan kanan.

" Sekarang kalian semua ambil buku kalian dan keluar. Catat apa yang terjadi dari kelas 7A sampai 7E. yang didalam, DIAM!"

'Baru kali ini aku liat Minah ssaem ngambek' batin Sunny..

"Udah, keluar keluar keluar!" seru Leeteuk mendorong punggung Hankyung.

-DILUAR KELAS-

"Ini mau kemana dulu?" tanya Yunho.

"Ke sana aja dulu." Usul Victoria.

"Yaudah. Catet jangan kerjasama yak!"Hankyung langsung berlari menuju kelas 7C , 7D dan 7E. yang lain? Jalan santai -.-

_Leeteuk_

_7C : Hening- ga ada orang ke lab_

_7D : lumayan sepi._

_7E : Ribut sangat_

_7A : sedikit berisik._

_Yunho _

_7C : sunyi sepi_

_7D : hmmm.. rame rame enggak kkk~_

_7E : berisik _

_7A : ramai_

_Yuri _

_7C sepi pada ke lab_

_7D hening gk tau kenapa_

_7E ribut_

_7A ramai _

_Victoria _

_7C – ga tau_

_7D hening_

_7E ribut_

_7A : autis autis semua ._._

_Sooyoung_

_7C ga ada orang_

_7D lagi belajar fisika sepi_

_7E sooman ngajar rame banget_

_7A memprihatinkan -_-_

_Hankyung _

_7C sunyi_

_7D tenang _

_7E berisik_

_7A pasar mode on (?)_

_Sunny _

_7C – gatau penghuninya ke mana._

_7D – sepi banget n.n_

_7E – ribut pake banget! Yang ngajar SooMan._

_7A – pasar atau kelas -_-_

_Donghae_

_7c mengheningkan cipta_

_7d sepi '-'_

_7e berisik /.\_

_7a autis -_-._

_Kibum_

_7c sepi_

_7d lebih tenang_

_7e rame bingit x)_

_7a rame_

'DUAK DUAK DUAK'

Gedoran pintu dari seluruh pengurus kelas membuat penghuni kelasnya kaget setengah mati sambil ketawa (?).

"Annyeong haseyoo~~" semua pengurus kelas masuk seraya membungkukkan badan seperti rookie -_-.

"Iyak silahkan dibacakan laporannya!"

Setelah Sunny membacakan laporannya, Ryeowook duduk di sebelah Sunny

"Kim Ryeowook! Kamu itu ngapain?"

"Saya ga ditanya ssaem? Saya kan seksi sekali."

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

"Hahaha."

.

.

.

Setelah mereka semua membacakan laporan mereka pelajaran Minah ssaem ditutup dengan bel norak setengah hidup itu lagi –"

_Nyot nyot dikenyot nyot~_

"SIAP BERI SALAM!"

"SELAMAT SIANG SEONSAENGNIM ^^" koor seluruh kelas murid 7B lalu menyiapkan buku pelajaran Fisika yang merupakan neraka bagi mereka -_-.

-end-


End file.
